Problem: A pink sweatshirt costs $$30$, which is $6$ times as much as a purple pair of gloves costs. How much does the purple pair of gloves cost?
Explanation: The cost of the pink sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of gloves, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$30 \div 6$ $$30 \div 6 = $5$ A purple pair of gloves costs $$5$.